¿Que le puedo regalar?
by Samantha-Kimura
Summary: One-shot navideño... Natsu no sabe que regalarle a Lucy, ¿quien podra ayudarle? ¿que pasara en esa Noche Buena?... por favor pasen y lean NaLu


**Samantha.- Hi minna! hoy es Noche Buena, asi que les traigo este one-shot navideño**

**Happy.- AYE! Sammy volvio tu inspiracion para escribir**

**Samantha.- si, estoy tan feliz, ojala dure por bastante tiempo ^^**

**Happy.- y quienes son las victimas ahora, digo los protagonistas**

**Samantha.- Bueno sera mi pareja favorita... Natsu y Lucy!**

**Natsu.- yo otra vez T_T**

**Samantha.- no te quejes, en este one-shot te va bien**

**Natsu.- eso ya lo vere ¬¬ mejor comienza de una vez**

**Samantha.- bueno, aqui la historia, disfrutenla ^^**

**"Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Mashima-sama"**

* * *

Al fin llego una de las épocas más esperadas de todo el año, Navidad…

Y hoy 24 de diciembre, en Fairy Tail, había un… caos, así sea Navidad, Fairy Tail es Fairy Tail, pero ahora cual era el motivo de ese caos, bueno todo fue a causa de Natsu Dragneel…

_FLASHBACK P.O.V NATSU_

Me levante temprano, y fui al gremio, todo era tranquilo considerando las fechas… pero había algo que me tenía pensando desde hace algunos días… Los regalos de Navidad… bueno de hecho ya los tenia todos, solo me faltaba uno… un regalo para Lucy!

Me estaba volviendo loco, Lissana me dijo que ella ya tenía mi regalo… y yo, yo no tengo nada… tal vez Mira pueda ayudarme…

Entre al gremio, y los chicos estaban adornando el gremio, me acerque a la barra y vi a Mira algo ocupada, así que decidí no molestarla, mejor me quede ahí pensando…

Hola Natsu, te pasa algo, estas muy serio?- se me acerco Lissana

Hola Lissana, no tengo nada, solo estoy pensando- le conteste calmadamente

Jajaja no me hagas reír flamita, tu pensando, eso es señal del fin del mundo- llego el estúpido de Gray riéndose

-Acaso quieres pelea hielito

-vamos cerebro de carbón, si quieres pelea la tendrás

-STRIPPER DE CUARTA

-ALIENTO DE LAVA

-EXIBICIONISTA

- USTEDES DOS ESTAN PELEANDO- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros, una voz reconocible en cualquier lugar

-n…no Erza, somos muy bueno amigos- le contesto Gray

- A…AYE

-que bien, no es bueno que los amigos peleen, y por cierto, Gray ponte algo de ropa

-qué? En qué momento me la quite?- dijo Gray y comenzó buscar su ropa, yo volví a sentarme en la barra, y me di cuenta de que Lucy no estaba

-Lissana, donde esta Lucy?

-Mira les pidió a ella y a Juvia que la ayudaran con la cena, así que debe de estar en su casa

- que bien- fue lo único que conteste y solté un suspiro

- Natsu en que pensabas?- me pregunto Lissana

- bueno, es que… en que le puedo regalar a Lucy- dije un poco sonrojado

- QUE? Aun no tienes un regalo para Lucy- me dijo Erza y solo negué con la cabeza antes de dejarme caer en la barra

- No sé qué regalarle, estoy frustrado

-ella te gusssssssssssta- me dijo Happy? En qué momento llego, bueno no importa, pero estoy casi seguro que estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Erza… hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Lucy, pero no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, y no quiero perder su amistad…

-Jejeje Natsu, porque te sonrojas?- lo sabía si me sonroje

- haaaa no molesten, mejor ayúdenme por favor- tenía que pensar en algo pronto

- Bueno, que tal si le regalas un libro, a ella le gusta leer no es así- me dijo Lissana… si eso podría ser un libro

-Qué tal si le preguntas a Levy, sobre qué libro podrías darle- me sugirió Erza y luego llamo a Levy

-hola chicos, que necesitan- nos dijo Levy

- Levy, Natsu quiere regalarle un libro a Lucy, cual podría darle?-le pregunto Lissana

- oh, bueno, eso es un problema, el libro que quería Lu-chan, está agotado en todas las librerías, lo siento- y volvemos al principio y ahora qué?

-no hay problema Levy, aun así gracias- le dije y luego ella se fue

- que voy a hacer?- comencé a lamentarme

- y si le regalas un pescado- me sugirió Happy

- no creo que eso funcione, Happy- le dije a mi amigo

- que pasa flamita, sigues quemándote el cerebro- y regreso Gray

- si no vas a ayudar no molestes hielito

- Gray, y tú ya conseguiste un regalo para Juvia?- le pregunto Erza y solo vi un sonrojo en el actor hentai

- Bueno ya lo conseguí- perfecto, ya hasta Gray tiene un regalo para la chica que le gusta, QUE VOY A HACER T_T

- UN HOMBRE TIENE QUE DAR REGALOS A LA CHICA QUE AMA- por favor ya hasta Elfman, porque mejor no me dan ideas

Después de tanta discusión, se empezó una pelea en todo el gremio…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-GRAY MALDITO

- LOS HOMBRES ACEPTAN LOS RETOS

- TODOS PAGARAN

- are? Que sucedió Natsu?- me pregunto Mirajane

- no lo sé, yo solo quería ayuda para saber que darle de regalo a Lucy- suspire derrotado

- Natsu- me sonrió Mira- solo dale algo de corazón, algo en lo que pongas todo el amor que sientes por ella, estoy segura de que Lucy estará feliz con lo que le regales, pero si aun así quieres ayuda, yo sé lo que Lucy desea esta navidad

- en serio?- Mira es mi salvación- que es?

- bueno ella quiere…- ella me dijo al oído lo que quería y yo estaba más que sorprendió

- espero que te sirva de algo mi consejo

- muchas gra…- estaba por agradecerle a Mira, cuando Gray me golpeo con un trozo de hielo

- OYE STRIPPER! ME LAS PAGARAS!- le grite, luego tome el pedazo de hielo e intente derretirlo pero no pude

- Jajaja que pasa cerebro de carbón, sorprendido, ese hielo no se puede derretir ni con tus llamas, eso significa que soy más fuerte que tu- ese bastardo

- maldito hielito, pero ya veraz que yo soy…- ding, ding, ding… IDEA… ya sé que le puedo regalar a Lucy

- oye Gray podrías, ayu…- es más difícil de lo que pensé pero es por Lucy- podrías ayudarme con el regalo de Lucy

- qué? En verdad necesitas mi ayuda, espera necesito conservar este momento para siempre

-déjate de tontería, me vas a ayudar o no- le dije ya algo molesto

- ok, ok… en que te ayudo…

EN LA NOCHE P.O.V NORMAL

Feliz Navidad minna!- dijeron Lucy y Juvia desde la puerta…

Feliz Navidad, chicas… gracias por su ayuda- les dijo Mirajane

Juvia lo hizo con gusto Mira-san- le contesto la peliazul y luego se fue hacia donde estaba Gray

Se ven muy bien juntos- dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras veía a sus dos amigos sonrojados

Si, y no has visto a Erza y a Jellal- dijo Mirajane sonriendo, mientras señalaba a los dos magos tímidos, pero se veían muy felices

LUCYYYYY!- dijo Happy mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Lucy- FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Feliz navidad Happy- sonrió la maga estelar

Y así comenzaron a llegar todos los magos para la fiesta… luego llegaron al momento de entregar los regalos…

Happy, ten- dijo Lucy mientras le entregaba 2 pescados- uno es para que se lo des a Charle

Aye! Gracias Lucy, por cierto Natsu te espera en la puerta del gremio- le dijo el neko y luego se fue con la pequeña gatita blanca

…..

En la puerta del gremio, estaba el dragón slayer de fuego, bastante nervioso

Natsu- le hablo la maga rubia- Feliz Navidad- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un paquete- espero que te guste

Natsu abrió el regalo, y cuando lo vio estaba sorprendido… era una muñequera con la marca del gremio y principalmente con un dragón rojo…

Lucy, muchas gracias, me encanta- le dijo el mago mientras la abrazaba, si Natsu hubiera puesto un poco más de atención se hubiera dado cuenta del sonrojo de su compañera

Cuando se separaron, Natsu le entrego una pequeña caja a Lucy- Feliz Navidad Luce, espero que te guste

Lucy abrió la cajita, y se llevó una gran sorpresa… era un collar y el dije era una llave de hielo, con fuego dentro

Etto, le pedí ayuda a Gray para hacerlo Jejeje- decía el peli rosa mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, nervioso- te gusta?- cuando la vio, se le rompió el corazón, ella estaba llorando… no le gusto su regalo?, hizo algo mal, está enojada?

Natsu- dijo Lucy mientras levantaba el rostro, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo, eso confundía a Natsu- No me gusta- Natsu bajo la mirada dolido- ME ENCANTA!- le dijo la maga mientras lo abrazaba y Natsu estaba completamente rojo

Natsu tomo el collar, y se puso a Lucy, y luego él se puso su muñequera… ahora era el momento de poner en marcha el consejo de Mira

Lucy- le hablo Natsu a su compañera, cuando ella volteo quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, y Natsu no pudo contenerse… termino con la distancia que los separaba y beso a Lucy, ella se sorprendió, pero luego comenzó a corresponder el beso, Natsu mordió el labio de Lucy y ella abrió ligeramente la boca permitiéndole a Natsu profundizar el beso… después de unos segundo se separaron por falta de oxígeno y solo se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos… hasta que Natsu hablo

Luce, te amo- dijo el mago

Natsu, gracias- esto sorprendió un poco al peli rosa- gracias por cumplir mi deseo de Navidad, yo también te amo Natsu- después de decir esto, el dragón slayer volvió a poseer los labios de la maga celestial…

Al final, no solo encontró un regalo para su amiga, también había cumplido su deseo de Navidad, y logro decir sus sentimientos a la chica que tanto quería…

-Lucy, quieres ser mi novia?

- sí, Natsu si quiero ser tu novia

Natsu tendrá que agradecerle mucho más a Mirajane por la información que le dio, si no fuera por ella, él no hubiera tenido el valor de decirle a Lucy lo que la amaba…

_FLASHBACK_

"Lucy, quiere un beso tuyo"- le susurro Mira a Natsu

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Esta definitivamente había sido su mejor navidad…

* * *

**Happy.- y eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado**

**Natsu.- GRAY NO ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO!**

**Samantha.- y cuando dijimos eso?**

**Natsu.- en la historia no me dejaste cobrar venganza contra el stripper, y TERMINE PIDIENDOLE AYUDA**

**Samantha.- deja de quejarte tanto, es bueno cambiar las cosas un poco, ademas terminaste besando a Lucy**

**Natsu.- ^/^ bueno si, eso si me gusto**

**Happy.- te gusssssssssta**

**Natsu.- callate Happy!**

**Samantha.- por favor dejen REVIEWS, su opinion es importante para mejorar mis fanfic ^^**

**Natsu.- tambien les deseamos una Feliz Navidad, que la pasen bien, con su familia y seres queridos y que sus deseos se hagan realidad**

**Happy.- AYE! FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Samantha.- disfruten estos dias, y ojala podamos leernos pronto n_n**

**Sayonara andromedasamantha, se despide, Aye sir! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
